


The Rebound Girl

by lexia4



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexia4/pseuds/lexia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't love me. Of course he doesn't. After being with her, he doesn't know how to. Rose's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebound Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

He doesn't love me. Of course he doesn't. After being with her, he doesn't know how to.

It's not that she's prettier than I am or cleverer. She doesn't have any brilliant redeeming qualities that I lack. In fact, you could argue it's the other way round. I'm the safe person – the one who wants to get married in a church in front of hundreds of guests and live an apple pie life surrounded by picket fences. I'd never get drunk in bars and pick up total strangers. I'm everything she's not, her total opposite and that's the problem.

I'm not her. I never could be. Even if I dyed my hair, became a surgical resident and had a dog it wouldn't make a difference. There's no one on earth that can even dream of filling up that special void in his heart where only she can reach. It's like a part of him is surrounded by locked steel fences and barbed wire and only she holds the key. As long as things remain that way, I've no chance in hell of properly loving him or being loved in return.

Sure he takes me out to dinner, brings me flowers – is the perfect gentleman but it's just not right. I know he rarely did these sorts of things with her - hospital gossip does have its uses. He never needed to do these things with her and she never seemed to want them. They had nothing to prove to each other, they just _were_. The perfectly imperfect couple. They never seemed to give each other reassurances of their love, they never needed to and sometimes it's simpler that way.

Maybe it's what kept them together. Maybe it's what tore them apart.

I'm just the rebound girl – everyone knows it but her. I see the way her face contours in pain when she sees us together. Guilt is a horrible sin. He tries his best to keep me happy, to make this work – if only to prove that he can move on. Nevertheless, it won't last – we both know it. Sooner or later, he'll be back with her and I'll have to watch as they walk hand in hand down the hallway and share secret glances over the operating table.

He doesn't love me. He can't. His heart already belongs to another woman and that will never change. It would have been nice though, to have a relationship work out every once in a while.


End file.
